The Right Hand of God
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: MOVED!/Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan? Kau percaya Tuhan itu ada 'kan? Kalau begitu apa kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan? Yang menjadi kepercayaannya untuk membuatmu bahagia? Apakah kau percaya itu?/1. Aku ingin makan malam dengan umma dan appa tanpa mereka yang bertengkar./Inikah awal kebahagiaan yang aku miliki?/A KyuMin Fanfiction/Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai/Ch 5&6 is up!/RnR chingu?
1. Chapter 1 : A Different Feeling

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fail!Family, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan?**

**Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan ada 'kan?**

**Kalau kau percaya, maukah kau mengatakan apa saja harapanmu pada Tuhan?**

**Maukah kau jujur padaku apa yang kau rasakan?**

**Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan?**

**Seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya?**

**Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa?**

**Aku bukan malaikat, iblis, jin, peri, dewi atau dewa.**

**Aku hanyalah seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia.**

**Apakah kau percaya itu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Cold!Kyu, Innocent!Min.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like? Don't read please.**_

_**Want to bashing? Do that to this story. Not to main character^^**_

_**Wanna RnR? Just do that.**_

_**And I'll give my thanks just for you~**_

_**Happy reading^^**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_

_**.**_

_**~Proudly Presented~**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_All of Author's POV_

* * *

Tuhan, satu nama yang akan selalu semua orang ingat di dalam pikiran maupun hati mereka.

Ketika kau di hadapkan pada kenyataan hidup yang pahit, nama pertama yang kau ingat adalah Tuhan, bukan?

Lalu sebagian orang tanpa sadar akan menggumam bahwa kenyataan pahit ini adalah hukuman.

Berteriak marah dan memaki Tuhannya.

Tetapi sebagian lagi akan menyadari bahwa apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah sebuah ujian.

Ujian yang Tuhan berikan untuk di lewati kemudian kita akan mendapat penghargaan dari Tuhan.

Yaitu kebahagiaan.

Ketika isakan tangis itu lolos saat kau tak lagi sanggup bertahan dalam rasa sakit dan pahitnya ujian Tuhan, kau akan berusaha menutup mata, mulut dan telinga dari semua yang menghadangmu.

Dan ketika kau berhasil mengendalikan diri dari semua yang ada, kau akan kembali menatap, berucap dan mendengar semua hal tentang dunia.

Tempat di mana semua orang singgah.

Dan…apakah setelah itu kau akan percaya bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang ketika kau berhasil melalui ujian itu?

Atau…kau lebih percaya apa yang sebagian orang katakan bahwa ujian itu adalah kutukan?

Dan oh, apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan mempunyai tangan kanan kepercayaan?

Yang tanpa kau duga bisa saja datang menghampirimu?

Jika tidak, bukalah matamu dan lihat apa arti di balik sebuah keindahan dunia.

Di sana…akan kau temukan sesosok yang bisa membuatmu merasa bahwa apa yang selalu di teriakkan adalah berbeda. Berbeda ketika kau dapat mengetahui perbedaannya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Terdengar suara saling memaki di dalam sebuah mansion besar di komplek mewah itu. Dengan seorang _namja_ yang mendengarnya sambil terus bersembunyi di dalam kamar bernuansa biru namun gelap. Apakah ia akan terus mendengarnya pertengkaran itu?

Menatap nanar pintu kamarnya tanpa berniat keluar melerai mereka. Kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai? Benarkah?

"Teruslah menuduhku, Kim Heechul! Kenapa aku selalu salah? Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku berselingkuh! Lalu kau apa? Dengan Jungmo? Kau mau beralibi apa lagi? Semuanya salahku, salahku, dan salahku! Sialan!" maki Hangeng—kepala kelurga di mansion itu. _Namja_ di depannya melotot tak terima. "Apa? Aku? Dengan Jungmo? Yang benar saja Tuan Cho yang terhormat! Kau dengan sekretarismu itu apa hah? Apa?"

"Sudahlah! Aku muak denganmu! Aku sudah mengatakannya berjuta-juta kali. Gara-gara hal seperti ini Kibum pergi dari rumah! Kau mau Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama? Berhenti bersifat menyebalkan dan cemburuan! Kita sudah hidup bersama puluhan tahun dan kau masih tak percaya padaku? Ck! Lucu sekali!"

"Aku…"

"Mana katamu yang akan selalu percaya padaku? Omong kosong Kim Heechul! Aku lelah. Aku pergi, jangan tunggu aku pulang!"

"Tapi Han…"

"_Bye_."

'BLAM'

Dan suara pintu tertutup itu terdengar jelas. _Namja_ cantik itu jatuh terduduk, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya. Menahan isakan sakit yang menjerit ingin keluar. Sekali lagi, pertengkaran sialan yang membuat keluarganya hancur. Dan…menyisahkan satu orang anak kesayangannya yang tak pernah mau menatap mereka lagi. Walau hanya sekedar makan malam bersama.

Anak bungsunya…membenci kebersamaan dengannya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Matahari pagi menjelang. Sesosok _namja_ tampan membuka matanya kala bias sinar mentari itu mengetuk pelan kelopak matanya. Yang mau tak mau ia harus membiasakannya. Tapi kemudian, sinar menyilaukan itu terhalang sesuatu. Terhalang oleh seseorang lainnya di ruangan biru kesukaannya.

Dia…sang _umma_.

"Kyunnie, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, _eoh_?" suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Kyuhyun itu membuka matanya lebih lebar. Dan dapat di lihatnya, kini berdirilah seseorang _namja_ berpredikat sebagai ibunya di depannya. Berkacak pinggang namun memberikan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Yang begitu ia rindukan.

Tetapi, Kyuhyun memilih diam tak menjawab. Menatap sekilas wajah sang umma sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan hatinya yang selalu menjerit kesakitan. Entahlah, rasa apa yang akhir-akhir ini menghinggapi hatinya.

Heechul—nama _namja_ yang merupakan _umma_ Kyuhyun pun menatap tak berkedip kepergian anaknya. Seketika…hatinya merasa sakit. Sang anak…mengabaikan keberadaannya. Tuhan, inikah balasanmu?

"Kyu…jangan abaikan _umma_ seperti ini, hiks."

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

**_._  
**

* * *

"Pagi Kyu _oppa_,"

"Pagi Kyuhyun,"

"Pagi Kyuhyun _sunbae_,"

Banyak yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Tetapi…tidak satupun yang di balas oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. Padahal dulu…ia begitu ramah. Sehingga banyak orang yang penasaran apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ini.

Mereka merasa kehilangan sosok hangat Kyuhyun yang selalu balas menegur sapa mereka. Menolong mereka saat mereka kesulitan. Tapi…beberapa bulan ini tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Yang ada…hanyalah Kyuhyun dengan sikapnya yang mengalahkan dinginnya es di kutub utara. Dan itu…membuat banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran mereka yang mengenal Kyuhyun.

Pun ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka hanya bisa menunggu seseorang mengungkapnnya.

* * *

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_The Right Hand of God  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

* * *

"Lagi-lagi tak membalas sapaan mereka, Kyunnie?" suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Melirik sekilas orang itu lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Membuat orang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Seorang lagi di sampingnya mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikan _hyung_ mu ini, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau begitu membenciku sehingga tidak pernah mau menatap atau membalas perkataanku? Begitu?" lagi-lagi suara itu membuat Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menulikan telinganya. Mengabaikan semua yang ada di dunia ini.

"Aku menyayangimu…" gumaman kecil itu masih bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Matanya memanas saat mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Masih dengan tubuh membelakangi orang itu. Kyuhyun membalas. "Sampai kau mengatakan padaku kenapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu saat kau ingin keluar dari neraka itu."

Dan satu kalimat itu membuat sebuah satu isakan lolos dari _namja_ di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar matanya sebelum berbalik menatap _namja_ itu. "Sampai kau berhenti menggumamkan dua kata memuakkan yang tak bisa kau buktikan, Cho Kibum."

Mata foxy tajamnya menatap sosok '_hyung_' yang dulu sangat di sayanginya. Tetapi sekarang…yang ia tahu rasa sayang itu sudah pergi jauh bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang selalu ia berikan pada semua orang.

_Namja_ bernama lengkap Cho Kibum itu masih diam. Terisak pelan dengan berada di pelukan seseorang yang di sebut kekasih. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu mendekap tubuh Kibum dengan erat. Namun kemudian, Kibum melepasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun –sang adik yang sangat ia cintai. "Dan…hiks harus berapa kali ku katakan padamu kalau…hiks aku akan mengatakannya tetapi bukan di sini. Hiks, setiap aku memintamu untuk bertemu denganku…kau selalu menolak. Kenapa…seakan semua salahku? Kyu, kau masih adikku kenapa…"

"Kau bukan kakakku,"

"Kyu…?"

"Jika kau menganggapku adikmu, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang, bukan? Kenapa harus di tempat lain? Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Kyu…"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Kibum _sunbae_, _annyeong_." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat dan membungkuk pada dua orang _namja_ di depannya. Seketika, _namja_ bernama Kibum itu jatuh terduduk. Lagi-lagi terisak, menunduk memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada dunia. Bahwa kunci matinya adalah Kyuhyun, sang adik tercinta.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hei, bukankah langit biru itu begitu indah? Lalu…kenapa kau seakan membencinya?

Kau selalu mencibir kala langit terang bercahaya matahari, bukan?

Apa yang…membuatmu seperti ini, Kyuhyun?

* * *

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_The Right Hand of God  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa dengan lantunan lagu di kedua telinga yang terpasang sebuah earphone favoritnya.

Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin siang itu. Walau ia benci memandang langit. Tapi ia suka…suasana sejuk yang selalu saja bisa menyegarkan hatinya.

Seseorang lain datang tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Menyusuri wajah tampan itu dengan jemarinya yang membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat sedikit tapi tidak terbangun.

_Namja_ itu terkekeh saat Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya. Terlihat lucu sekali saat ia melihatnya.

Puas dengan perlakuannya ini…_namja_ itu kemudian meniupkan udara ke arah poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi pandangan mata Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menggeliat dan siap membuka mata.

Tapi sebelumnya…_namja_ itu mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun dan berlari pergi sebelum Kyuhyun menemukannya. Terkekeh sebentar lalu bergumam. "Aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan Kyuhyunnie. Tunggu aku, _ne_?"

Dan setelah itu ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dan berkedip. Alisnya berkerut ketika tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Ia yakin, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang saat beberapa kali orang itu menyentuh wajahnya dan…jangan lupakan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya…kemudian bergumam pelan. "Ck! Ciuman pertamaku, siapa pula yang mencurinya? Kurang kerjaan." Dan oh, _author_ pikir ini adalah umpatan. Loh?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Namja_ itu berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa mengindahkan gumaman para siswa ataupun siswi yang memandangnya terpana. Namun sebuah senyum ia lemparkan kepada mereka semua. Mata kelincinya terlihat lucu di lengkapi giginya yang juga seperti kelinci.

Kilatan kepolosan terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya. Terlihat lucu. _Namja_ in begitu imut, membuat semua yang melihatnya ingin sekali menerkam kelinci ini. Tapi…jangan pernah melihat orang dari _cover_nya. Bisa saja, ia berbeda 'kan? _May be._

_Namja_ imut itu menghilang di koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Membua semua siswa ataupun siswi yang melihat melengos kecewa. Dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Nah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Dan kau…silahkan masuk," suruh _seonsaengnim_ yang saat ini mengajar. Anak baru itu memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyuman kelinci kebanggaannya. Kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"_Annyeong_, saya Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal," katanya membungkuk. Kemudian, ia berucap lagi yang kali ini di tujukan pada guru yang ada di kelas itu. "Dan aku ingin duduk di samping Kyuhyunnie," pintanya terdengar seperti rengekan.

Seketika, Kyuhyun yang tadinya tak tertarik. Mengangkat wajahnya dan membulatkan mata…terkejut dengan adanya sosok baru di kelasnya. Dan baru kali ini, semua anak di kelas itu melihat Kyuhyun memasang kembali ekspresinya. Bukan karena Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Tetapi…entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan yang masih bisa di dengar teman-teman kelasnya. "Ada apa…denganku?" Membuat semuanya memandang ke arah teman baru mereka.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**__ : FF _baru dan kali ini kayaknya akan jadi_ ff chapter._

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik?

**Lanjut** atau **hapus**_?_

_Wanna given me comment?_

_I'll wait it^^_

_Thanks for read._

_**With Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Disturber

_**Big thanks for :  
**_

_**Syubidubidu, Hyugi Lee, kyuminjoong, Cho Yiu Chan, JaeRinKyu,**_

_**nene, Lee Demin, rhie sparkyu'min, Evilkyu Vee, Kyunnie'Minnie,  
**_

_**BunyyMin25, MegaKyu, MIMIYEON KYUMIN, Cho Miku, HyunMing joo,  
**_

_**meyminimin, Dila Choi, Chikyumin, Lidya Natalia, kanaya, elf203,  
**_

_**Minami Ooshima, Rima KyuMin Elf, kyurin minnie **dan** KyuLoveMin **yang sudah** mereview **di chapter sebelumnya.**  
**_

_**Ne, ini sudah apdet^^ Wanna RnR again?  
**_

* * *

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fail!Family, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan?**

**Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan ada 'kan?**

**Kalau kau percaya, maukah kau mengatakan apa saja harapanmu pada Tuhan?**

**Maukah kau jujur padaku apa yang kau rasakan?**

**Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan?**

**Seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya?**

**Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa?**

**Aku bukan malaikat, iblis, jin, peri, dewi atau dewa.**

**Aku hanyalah seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia.**

**Apakah kau percaya itu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Cold!Kyu, Innocent!Min.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like? Don't read please.**_

_**Want to bashing? Do that to this story. Not to main character^^**_

_**Wanna RnR? Just do that.**_

_**And I'll give my thanks just for you~**_

_**Happy reading^^**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_

_**.**_

_**~Proudly Presented~**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** Sebelumnya—**

* * *

"_Annyeong_, saya Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal," katanya membungkuk. Kemudian, ia berucap lagi yang kali ini di tujukan pada guru yang ada di kelas itu. "Dan aku ingin duduk di samping Kyuhyunnie," pintanya terdengar seperti rengekan.

Seketika, Kyuhyun yang tadinya tak tertarik. Mengangkat wajahnya dan membulatkan mata…terkejut dengan adanya sosok baru di kelasnya. Dan baru kali ini, semua anak di kelas itu melihat Kyuhyun memasang kembali ekspresinya. Bukan karena Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Tetapi…entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan yang masih bisa di dengar teman-teman kelasnya. "Ada apa…denganku?" Membuat semuanya memandang ke arah teman baru mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Two – Disturber**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Anak baru bernama Sungmin itu masih asik memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus ke arah depan. Menatap papan tulis dan sang guru bergantian sambil sesekali mencorat-coret –baca mencatat- apa yang di jelaskan oleh _seonsaeng_ di kelasnya.

Walau merasa risih. Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin fokus sekarang tanpa harus mengindahkan anak baru yang semakin lama membuatnya ingin mencongkel mata bulat kelinci itu. Merasa jengah juga. Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap _namja_ baru di sampingnya. mata foxy nya memandang lawannya tajam. "Bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikanku?"

_Namja_ imut itu mengerjap sebelum memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun hampir frustasi saat lagi-lagi ia mengulang pertanyaan itu. _Namja_ bernama Sungmin itu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran yang membuat Kyuhyun jengah. "Dasar gila!"

"Aku tidak gila Kyuhyunnie," dan oh! Panggilan macam apa itu? Bukankah mereka tidak kenal dekat? Bagaimana mungkin bisa orang itu memanggilnya seakrab itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke kegiatan awal berucap tanpa menoleh. "Berhenti memanggilku Kyuhyunnie, anak baru."

"Aku punya nama! Namaku Lee Sungminnie. Kyuhyunnie bisa memanggilku Minnie, _ne_?"

Aish! Hampir saja Kyuhyun menggebrak meja. Kenapa orang di sampingnya ini seakan-akan anak kecil polos sih? Kyuhyun menoleh lagi dan menatap tajam mata kelinci itu.

"Terserah kau saja! Asal jangan menggangguku terus!"

"Mengganggu apa? Aku daritadi diam kok. Tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuat Kyuhyunnie merasa terganggu 'kan?" jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjengkang ke belakang. "Terserah! Terserah! Terserah! Sekarang biarkan aku fokus pada pelajaran dan kau…" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Sungmin lalu berucap lagi. "…berhenti memandangiku dengan mata sok polosmu itu! Memuakkan!"

Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun memaksa kepala Sungmin memutar untuk menghadap papan tulis. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin protes tapi tidak setelah melihat seonsaeng di depan memelototinya.

"Ugh! Dasar Kyuhyunnie menyebalkan! Cup~" gerutu Sungmin lalu menoleh dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memperlihatkan kembali ekspresinya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Jika kalian bisa lihat, mungkin sekarang mata Kyuhyun sedang melotot tak percaya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Right Hand of God**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyuhyunnie~ ayo temani Minnie berkeliling sekolah~" rajuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang berjalan kesal karena sedari tadi _namja_ ini terus mengikutinya. Mengekor kemana pun Kyuhyun pergi. "Kyuhyunnie~"

'Tap'

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu memutar tubuhnya menatap Sungmin yang memandang dirinya dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun memutar bola mata lalu mengambil pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya membuat Sungmin meringis pelan. "K-kyu…"

"Berhenti mengangguku Lee Sungmin. Berhenti mengikutiku!" ucap Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Namun Sungmin…hanya mengerjap sambil menahan rasa sakit pada kedua pipinya yang Kyuhyun apit dengan kedua jarinya. Ada setitik rasa yang membuat Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Rasa ini…apa?

Kyuhyun melepas apitannya lalu kembali ke posisinya bersiap meninggalkan Sungmin. Tapi cepat-cepat _namja_ bergigi dan bermata kelinci itu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi melotot akibat pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Tangan Sungmin memeluknya erat dari belakang. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir _namja_ itu. "Hiks…_mianhe_~ Minnie hanya ingin menjadi teman Kyunnie~"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Kata teman? Sudah tidak pernah lagi ia pedulikan. Ia meninggalkan semua teman-temannya dan memilih untuk sendiri. Semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Ia memilih untuk hidup di dunianya sendiri. Tanpa seorang teman pun di sampingnya. kyuhyun yang meminta teman-temannya pergi dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun yang meminta hal itu. Tapi sekarang…seseorang meminta untuk menjadi temannya? Apa-apaan ini?

"Kyuhyunnie…hiks?"

'Sret'

Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan Sungmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menangis sambil menunduk. Air itu terus keluar tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah. Isakan itu terus lolos menyisakan dirinya yang tidak mengerti mengapa air itu terus mengalir. Dengan lirih Sungmin pun bergumam. "Hiks…ini air apa? Kenapa terus keluar dari matakuuuu? Hiks, Tuhaaan~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Right Hand of God**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mengingat Sungmin yang menangis membuatnya merasa sedikir bersalah. Seumur hidup…baru kali ini dia membuat seseorang menangis. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir, Kyuhyun 'kan tidak berbuat kasar. Hanya saja…aish!

Kyuhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memandang langit biru yang seakan selalu menantangnya. Kyuhyun benci langit. Karena sedikitpun, apa yang pernah di ucapkan sang _umma_, _appa_ atau pun _hyung_nya itu tidak pernah benar dan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat dulu sang _appa_ pernah mengatakan bahwa langit adalah tempat terindah untuk mengingat seseorang. Hanya dengan melihat dan membayangkannya…maka orang itu akan tersenyum padamu di sana.

Atau…sang _umma_ juga pernah bilang, ketika kita memandang langit…maka akan banyak kebahagiaan yang datang karena langit itu tidak pernah berbohong. Begitu juga dengan kebahagiaan yang takkan pernah bisa berkilah dan tiba-tiba pergi dengan sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan itu bukan milikmu.

Dan…Kyuhyun masih sangat mengingatnya. Kibum –_hyung_ yang sangat ia sayangi pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa…jika kau rindu _umma_ atau pun _appa_. Cukup melihat langit. Tersenyum pada langit dan sebut nama mereka. Lantunkan permohonan pada langit yang cerah. Karena setelahnya, percayalah bahwa orang yang kau rindukan akan ada di sampingmu saat itu juga.

Tapi mana? Semuanya bohong. Tak ada satu pun dari ketiga pernyataan itu terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun benci memandang langit. Ia tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu lagi. Saat itu Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang patuh-patuhnya terhadap _umma_, _appa_, atau pun kakaknya. Bukan seperti sekarang. Ia sudah menjadi pribadi dewasa yang tidak lagi bisa di bohongi oleh pernyataan seperti itu.

Dan pada kenyataannya…langit itu adalah langit. Langit bukan tempat terindah untuk mengingat seseorang atau tempat mengharapkan datangnya kebahagiaan dan juga bukan tempat untukmu meminta agar orang yang kau rindukan ada di sampingmu. Bagi Kyuhyun…itu semua omong kosong!

Semuanya adalah bohong.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Right Hand of God**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mereka benar Kyuhyunnie~ langit itu tidak pernah bisa berbohong," suara itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Di atasnya, bisa ia lihat Sungmin menghalangi cahaya matahari yang sebelumnya secara langsung menyapa wajah tampan namun pucat miliknya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa Sungmin sedang menungging. Kemudian melihat Kyuhyun yang beranjak bangun, Sungmin pun menegakkan badan lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Bersandar pada bahu _namja_ itu. Dan perlakuan itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dengan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia tidak berniat untuk bangun lalu meninggalkan namja itu lagi. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun membuat namja itu menangis. Walau Kyuhyun kesal, tetap saja ia seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa membuat atau melihat seseorang menangis.

Lagi-lagi saraf tubuhnya merespon kala Sungmin mengambil tangan _namja_ bermata foxy itu kemudian menggenggamnya. Membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya kemudian mengecup pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Hei, apa yang Sungmin lakukan?

"Aku menyayangi Kyuhyunnie,"

'Deg'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat kala mendengar kalimat itu. Pikirannya melayang ke Kibum kala namja yang sangat ia cintai itu juga sering menggumamkan kata yang sama. Kyuhyun tak membalas. Kyuhyun diam di tempatnya dengan tangannya masih di dalam genggaman Sungmin.

Kemudian, _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu melanjutkan lagi. "Sama seperti Kibummie…Minnie sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunnie."

Sudah cukup! Bisakah orang-orang berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata memuakkan yang tidak bisa di buktikan itu? Bisakah semua orang mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu.

"Kyuhyunnie harus percaya bahwa seseorang mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Terkadang tidak sama dengan apa yang kita inginkan," ujar Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun beralih menatapnya. "Bisakah Kyuhyunnie percaya bahwa setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda saat membuktikan rasa sayangnya?"

Kyuhyun diam ketika di tanya seperti itu. Ia tidak berniat membalas karena ia benci topik ini.

"Kau…"

"Berhenti bicara Lee Sungmin!"

"Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan?"

"Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada 'kan?" dua pertanyaan Sungmin tak Kyuhyun balas satu pun. Kyuhyun membawa tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya itu ke pipinya. Mengusap-usapkan tangan besar nan hangat itu ke pipinya. Mata kelincinya bersembunyi kala sarafnya merespon sengatan kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari bersentuhannya kulit tangan Kyuhyun dengan pipinya.

Kemudian Sungmin bertanya lagi. "Kalau Kyuhyunnie percaya, maukah kau mengatakan apa saja harapanmu pada Tuhan? Maukah kau jujur padaku apa saja yang kau rasakan? Maukah kau berbagi rasa denganku? Walau kita baru saling mengenal hari ini. Maukah kau percaya padaku untuk menjadi diary keduamu?"

Pertanyaan itu tak Kyuhyun jawab satu pun. Siapa orang ini yang berani meminta seperti itu? Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Sungmin lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan? Seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya? Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa? Aku bukan malaikat, iblis, jin, peri, dewi atau dewa. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia. Apakah kau percaya itu?"

Mata Kyuhyun melotot. Apakah _namja_ di sampingnya sudah gila? Mana ada yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun melepas kasar tangan Sungmin yang menggenggamnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku dengan air yang mengalir lagi dari matanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dalam diam. Apa maksud…pertanyaan Sungmin? Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti akan hal itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Right Hand of God**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah hari itu…Sungmin masih terus menganggunya. Seakan menghantui kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi dan dimanapun Kyuhyun berada. Itu membuat Kyuhyun muak. Sebenarnya mau Sungmin itu apa?

"Kyunnie~ tadi aku bertemu dengan Kibummie. Katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu," perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku fisika di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?" dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merespon Sungmin.

Sungmin memamerkan senyum polosnya lalu mengait lengan Kyuhyun. "_Neee_~ katanya dia ingin bicara padamu~ penting dan kau harus datang! Cup!" balas Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun mendelik saat namja itu lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Dengan kesal ia berkata. "Berhenti menciumku kelinci jelek."

"Eh? Mencium itu apa? Dan aku itu bukan kelinci jelek Kyuhyunnie~~" dan oh! Sekarang alis Kyuhyun mulai mengkerut kala _namja_ kelinci itu menunjukkan sikap kepolosannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Right Hand of God**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun merasa kesal ketika Sungmin menyeretnya ke taman belakang sekolah. Menyuruhnya menunggu Kibum di sini hanya untuk mengetahui alasan yang selama ini sangat ingin ia ketahui.

Pelukan hangat dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun menutup mata. Mata memanas kala mendengar orang itu terisak. Kemudian berucap lirih. "Akhirnya kau mau bertemu denganku, Kyu…hiks," ujar namja yang di ketahui bernama Kibum.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Kibum lalu berbalik menatapnya. Kyuhyun tak menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata sang _hyung_. Ia hanya melihatnya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang entah dari mana datang lalu menghinggapi hatinya. Kibum tersenyum miris saat tak lagi ia temui Kyuhyun-nya yang hangat. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah Kyuhyun sedingin es di kutub utara.

Merasa harus cepat memberitahukan. Kibum pun membuka suara lagi. "Alasan mengapa aku tidak membawamu pergi bersamaku adalah…hiks…_umma_," Kyuhyun diam. Berusaha mencerna. "Saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi. _Umma_ memintaku agar tidak membawamu karena umma sangat menyayangimu. Dan…hiks aku…juga takut tidak bisa membiayai hidupmu. Sekarang saja aku tinggal dengan Wonnie. Kalau saja aku membawamu saat itu aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana kamu sekarang. Maafkan _hyung_ Kyu. _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kamu sendirian di rumah. Hiks…_hyung_ menyayangimu, maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun hampir menangis. Tapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Matanya yang sudah memanas itu menatap Kibum tajam. "Omong kosong _hyung_. bilang saja kau memang tidak menyayangiku!"

"Kyuhyun! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Bohong! Kau pembohong _hyung_! kau membuatku seperti mayat hidup berada di neraka itu! Kau pikir enak mendengar mereka bertengkar setiap bertemu? Apa kau berniat untuk membunuhku dengan cara menekanku berada di bangunan itu?"

"Kyu…?"

"Aku benci pada _hyung_! kau lebih mementingkan kebahagiaanmu. Padahal dulu kau berjanji akan selalu ada untukku. Dan…kau bohong! Kau pembohong. Cho Kibum aku membencimu!" setelah berucap seperti itu…Kyuhyun pun pergi. Berusaha menghindari kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya ingin menjerit. Ia ingin...segera pergi dari dunia ini. Agar ia tidak merasa tertekan lagi.

"Hiks…KYUHYUN! Kyu! Hiks," tangisan Kibum mengeras saat Kyuhyun tak berbalik. Dan lagi…Cho Kibum kembali menunjukkan sisi lemahnya…pada dunia. Dan akan selalu berakhir seperti ini jika ia di hadapkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks…jangan benci _hyung_ Kyu. _Hyung_ mohon, jangan benci _hyung_, hiks."

Dan tanpa Kibum sadari, Sungmin, sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat kacau juga Kibum yang sangat terluka. Air itu kembali mengalir saat mengetahui Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mengeluarkan air dari matanya juga.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, kemudian berdoa menghadap langit. "Tuhan, bantu aku. Permudah jalanku membuat Kyuhyunnie bahagia. Aaamin."

Dan daun-daun musim gugur itu pun menjadi penghantar doa Sungmin kepada Tuhan untuk menjalani apa yang Tuhan percayakan padanya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~To be Continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_ : Hyaaa~ _chapter_ duanya sudah apdet.

Gimana dengan _chapter_ ini?

Minta _review_nya ya?

Makasih :D

_Thanks for read too^^_

_**With Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Finding the Truth

_Chap_ 3 nya sudah apdet.

Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian tentang 'Siapakah Sungmin?'

_Ne, Happy Reading_~

Dan Mohon _Review_-nya^^_**  
**_

Terima kasih :D_**  
**_

* * *

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fail!Family, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan?**

**Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan ada 'kan?**

**Kalau kau percaya, maukah kau mengatakan apa saja harapanmu pada Tuhan?**

**Maukah kau jujur padaku apa yang kau rasakan?**

**Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan?**

**Seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya?**

**Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa?**

**Aku bukan malaikat, iblis, jin, peri, dewi atau dewa.**

**Aku hanyalah seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia.**

**Apakah kau percaya itu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Cold!Kyu, Innocent!Min.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like? Don't read please.**_

_**Want to bashing? Do that to this story. Not to main character^^**_

_**Wanna RnR? Just do that.**_

_**And I'll give my thanks just for you~**_

_**Happy reading^^**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_

_**.**_

_**~Proudly Present~**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** Sebelumnya—**

* * *

**.**

"Hiks…jangan benci _hyung_ Kyu. _Hyung_ mohon, jangan benci _hyung_, hiks."

Dan tanpa Kibum sadari, Sungmin, sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat kacau juga Kibum yang sangat terluka. Air itu kembali mengalir saat mengetahui Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mengeluarkan air dari matanya juga.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, kemudian berdoa menghadap langit. "Tuhan, bantu aku. Permudah jalanku membuat Kyuhyunnie bahagia. Aaamin."

Dan daun-daun musim gugur itu pun menjadi penghantar doa Sungmin kepada Tuhan untuk menjalani apa yang Tuhan percayakan padanya.

* * *

_._

_._

_**Chapter Three – Finding the Truth**_

_._

_._

* * *

Sungmin berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Otaknya mulai berputar ke kejadian kemarin. Ia mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbaikan. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun percaya dan meresponnya.

Kenapa…rasanya Kyuhyun itu sulit sekali?

Ia sendiri juga bingung, untuk apa Tuhan mengutusnya? Tiba-tiba menyuruhnya membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Mengabaikan sebentar, matanya menangkap siluet sosok Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat, Sungmin berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengait lengan _namja_ itu. "Pagi Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun di sampingnya menghela napas. Oh ayolah, kapankah _namja_ ini berhenti mengganggunya?

"Kyuhyunnie?" tidak ada respon. Sungmin mendelik sebal selalu di acuhkan oleh _namja_ tampan ini. Dengan cepat, Sungmin menghentikan langkah mereka, berdiri di depan Kyuhyun lalu menangkup pipi _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat Kyuhyun melotot kesal.

"Ya! Apa yang…"

'Chu~'

"Grr…" amarah Kyuhyun tertahan ketika _namja_ di depannya dengan santai menariknya ke kelas mereka. Apakah orang ini tidak sadar apa yang sudah di lakukannya? Kyuhyun mendecih kesal saat menyadari Sungmin kembali mencuri ciumannya tadi. Bahkan di bibir. Oh Tuhan!

Mereka sampai di bangku mereka. Sungmin duduk lebih dulu di ikuti Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bermata kelinci itu masih bertahan dengan senyum polosnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng jengah.

Dan…lagi-lagi sarafnya mengejang ketika mendapati tangan seseorang melingkupi pinggangnya dari samping. Matanya melirik ke bawah, menyadari tangan seseorang di sana. Kemudian ia menoleh ke samping menemui Sungmin menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya ada orang seperti ini?

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdeham. Sengaja agar Sungmin sadar. Tetapi apa? Ternyata _namja_ itu masih betah memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hampir menjambak rambut frustasi. Kenapa Tuhan selalu memberikan hal memuakkan ke dalam hidupnya? Berawal dari keluarganya lalu _namja_ ini? Aish, yang benar saja.

"Kyu hangat," gumam Sungmin menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Berucap dingin pada _namja_ kelinci itu. "Sungmin lepas."

"Ehm~ Kyunnie sangat hangat~" gumam Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Percuma juga berusaha menghindari terus. _Namja_ ini akan tetap mengikutinya. Kyuhyun menyerah.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Musim semi terasa sejuk. Walau dingin, tetapi keindahan yang ada membuat musim semi banyak di sukai. Sungmin terduduk di bangku taman sekolah. Matanya mendongak, mencoba mencari senyuman Tuhan untuk jadi penguat dirinya melakukan semua yang Tuhan percayakan padanya.

Tetapi…rasa sakit yang selalu datang ketika Kyuhyun menolaknya…membuatnya ingin berhenti. Bisakah semua ini berakhir lebih cepat? Ia ingin…berhenti sampai sini saja.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya berkeliling sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Kibum dengan sang kekasih. Kibum sedang menangis di pelukan Siwon. Bisa terlihat _namja_ itu begitu terluka. Dengan segera, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas. Berniat menemui Kyuhyun.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Siku simpang empat muncul di dahi Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia membuka buku kimianya. Karena setelah ini kelas mereka akan ada ulangan. Tetapi…_namja_ ini mengganggunya lagi. Kyuhyun diam tak merespon. Membiarkan Sungmin duduk di depannya dengan mata yang terus mengerjap polos. Kemudian sebuah ucapan terlempar lagi dari mulutnya. "Kyunnie masih belum berbaikan dengan Kibummie?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin inginkan darinya sih?

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Merasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu ia jawab karena Sungmin bukan siapa-siapa. Tetapi…nyatanya _namja_ di depannya belum menyerah. "Bukankah Kyunnie sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa Kibummie tidak membawa Kyunnie pergi waktu itu? Seharusnya Kyunnie…"

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku Lee Sungmin. Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia memamerkan gigi kelincinya membuat _namja_ di depannya menghela napas. "Pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Tidak mau! Sekarang…Kyunnie harus ikut Minnie. Ayo temukan kebenaran!" ajak Sungmin menyeret paksa Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu menghela napas. Ingin menolak tapi takut membuat Sungmin menangis lagi. Akhirnya…ia memilih ikut dan diam pada posisinya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Sungmin terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya mereka bisa melihat dua orang yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Kyuhyun tahu siapa dua orang itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih tidak peduli.

Ia ingin pergi, namun Sungmin menahannya. "Ayo dengarkan dulu Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun diam di tempat. Sungmin benar-benar menghabiskan kesabarannya. Tapi ia masih berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Sudah tiga tahun aku hidup bersama Wonnie. Tinggal di rumah Wonnie yang masih mau membantuku. Senang sekali _umma_ Wonnie mau menerimaku. Saat itu aku berharap _umma_ memintaku berhenti untuk mencegahku tapi nyatanya, ia membiarkan aku pergi berpikir aku akan lebih bahagia. Tapi _umma_ memohon agar aku tak membawa Kyuhyun dan bodohnya…aku mulai berpikir…"

Napas Kyuhyun terasa tercekat. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal.

Kibum melanjutkan ceritanya pada Siwon. "…berpikir Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Berpikir _umma_ akan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari waktu itu tapi nyatanya. Aku menyakitinya Wonnie. Aku menyakitinya. Dia membenciku. Sangat membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin Kyuhyun tahu aku sangat menyayanginya. Hiks…apa yang harus ku lakukan Wonnie?"

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam erat mendengarnya. Tetap saja…hatinya masih merintih perih akan luka yang menganga suram di dalamnya. Saking eratnya mengepalkan tangan, tanpa sadar buku-buku jari Kyuhyun melukai dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Kyunnie…"

'Sret'

Kyuhyun menampik tangan Sungmin yang menyentuhnya. Ia memandang _namja_ itu tajam. Dan meninggalkan Sungmin di tempat itu. Sekali lagi…Sungmin kembali menitikkan air dari matanya. Merasakan bahwa hatinya begitu sakit saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menolaknya.

Langit selalu berdiam diri di tempatnya. Menjadi saksi atas apa saja yang terjadi di dunia. Seperti saat ini, mungkinkah langit sedang berusah memberikan kekuatan kala cuacu hari ini begitu berbeda? Suasana yang tercipta begitu terasa.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya. Sosok Kyuhyun…menolak keberadaannya. Sekarang…apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

Berdoa lagi. Agar Tuhan mempermudah semuanya. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya. Kembali ke tempat di mana ia seharusnya. Tapi…apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia kerjakan agar kepercayaan ini bukan kepercayaan semu yang tidak bisa ia jaga. Bagaimana ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia?

Apa yang…harus ia lakukan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian di taman belakang sekolahnya. Dan…mengingat bagaimana dulu, Lee Sungmin, bertanya dengan gila apakah ia percaya tentang adanya seorang utusan Tuhan untuk membuatnya bahagia?

Ck! Apa-apaan itu?

Bahkan Sungmin menyebut dirinya lah utusan Tuhan untuk membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak waras. Mana ada…yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Benar-benar pertanyaan dan pernyataan bodoh.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah frustasi. Lagi-lagi, apa yang hari ini terjadi membuatnya merasa bodoh. Ia sudah mengetahui semua yang ingin dia ketahui dari Kibum, sang hyung. Dan itu…juga ada campur tangan Sungmin. Tetapi ia masih tidak mau mengakui. Apa yang Sungmin lakukan untuknya sedikit merubah arah pandang Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat dirinya tak mengerti.

"Arrgghh! Sial! Bisakah orang di luar sana berhenti bertengkar?" teriaknya frustasi karena mendengar kedua orang tuanya kembali bertengkar. Dan di saat hatinya yang sedang kacau juga. "Bisakah kalian berhenti sekaliii saja. Jangan bertengkar terus saat bertemu…"

"Ku mohon…sekali saja," dan tanpa sadar. Setetes air mata mengalir menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**The Right Hand of God  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hari ini hari sabtu. Sungmin berjalan di bawah sejuknya musim gugur dengan banyak daun berjatuhan. Kali ini ia berniat menuju gereja. Berdoa di sana. Mungkin saja Tuhan agar segera mengabulkan doanya. Tapi…retina matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di sebuah taman. Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunda langkahnya pergi ke gereja dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelakangi Sungmin membuat Sungmin langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang danau tersentak dengan adanya tangan yang melingkupi perutnya dari belakang. Sarafnya menegang saat suara orang itu menyapa pendengarannya. "Kyunnie, selamat pagi."

Sapaan lembut itu terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Seakan pernah mendengar sebelumnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan menatap _namja_ kelinci itu. Terlihat, Sungmin tersenyum padanya. Memperlihatkan gigi kelinci miliknya.

Otak Kyuhyun bertanya bagaimana mungkin orang ini bisa berada di sini? Apa yang dia lakukan? Tak bisakah barang sehari saja Sungmin tak menganggunya? Ia bosan di hadapkan pada Sungmin terus. Ia ingin bebas untuk sekali saja.

"Kyunnie?"

"Hn…" balasan ambigu Kyuhyun luncurkan. Berharap Sungmin jengah tapi nyatanya _namja_ imut itu tetap mengganggunya. "Kyunnie sedang apa? Masih sedih ya karena semalam?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa-apaan ini? Darimana…Sungmin tahu bahwa semalam Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mendengarkan teriakkan menyebalkan yang berasal dari kedua orang tuanya dan tentu saja ia sangat sedih, tersiksa mengapa hidupnya harus seperti ini?

Ia selalu bertanya…apakah Tuhan membencinya? Memberikan orang tua yang egois yang bertengkar hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang tak pernah selesai setelah hampir empat tahun? Bukankah itu gila?

"Kyu?"

"Berisik. Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu, Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun dingin dan berniat meninggalkan Sungmin. Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh _namja_ imut itu. Kyuhyun kesal. Sudah berapa kali ia menahan amarahnya untuk berbuat kasar. Tapi kali ini…ia tak tahan lagi.

Di tepisnya kasar tangan Sungmin membuat _namja_ itu tersentak. Tapi Sungmin tak menyerah sampai situ saja. Ia bersiap memeluk Kyuhyun tapi apa? Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. Napasnya memburu. "Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, Lee Sungmin? Aku muak denganmu! MENJAUH DARIKU!" ujar Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan teriakan.

Sungmin menunduk di tempatnya. Tangannya meremas tanah berumput yang menjadi alasnya. Hatinya…terasa sakit lagi. Tapi perlahan, ia mendongak, sekedar berniat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan…ketika di hadapkan…wajah itu penuh amarah. Apakah Kyuhyun…benar-benar membencinya?

"Hiks," satu isakan lolos begitu saja membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia telah membuat Sungmin menangis lagi. Tapi rasa gerahnya, kesalnya karena Sungmin begitu menyebalkan membuat Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih menangis. "Hiks mianhe…aku…aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang Tuhan percayakan padaku, hiks."

"Apa?" kali ini Kyuhyun merespon pelan. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini. "Apa yang Tuhan percayakan padamu? Apa yang Tuhan katakan padamu? TUHAN INGIN AKU BAHAGIA? NYATANYA MANA? DIA JUSTRU MEMBERIKANKAN AKU KELUARGA YANG HANCUR!" kata Kyuhyun kemudian berubah menjadi bentakan. Sungmin tersentak. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Mana? Kau sama pembohongnya dengan mereka semua! Kau pikir aku percaya tentang hal seperti itu? OMONG KOSONG LEE SUNGMIN! TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA TANGAN KANAN TUHAN! DASAR PEMBUAL! KAU MEMBUATKU BERTAMBAH MUAK! Pergilah dan katakan pada Tuhan bahwa aku tak membutuhkanmu! Pergi!"

Sudah cukup! Sungmin merasa beribu ton batu menghantamnya dari atas. Sungmin bangkit. Berlari menjauh dari taman itu. Berlari tanpa arah. Berusaha mencapai pintu untuk kembali. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Kyuhyun tak pernah menginginkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingin…membiarkan Sungmin memberikan hidupnya kebahagiaan. Sungmin menyerah. Ia ingin meminta Tuhan mengembalikan dirinya ke Sungmin yang dulu. Ia sudah lelah. Baru beberapa waktu di sini…hatinya sudah sakit. Ia…sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Ia…ingin pergi. Menjauh…dari hidup Kyuhyun.

* * *

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_The Right Hand of God  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

* * *

'Tap tap tap'

Sungmin masih berlari. Berlari tanpa arah. Berusaha menggapai rumah Tuhan yang terasa jauh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Air mata masih menganak sungai. Apa yang harus…ia katakan.

'Tap tap tap'

'Brak'

'Tap tap tap'

'Bruk'

"Hah…hah…hah…" napasnya berderu. Mulut Sungmin terbuka berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Penolakan Kyuhyun kali ini…benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia…ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Tangan Sungmin berada pada sebuah kayu yang berdiri tepat di depan Tuhan. Sungmin setengah berlutut. Masih menangis. Memejamkan mata, mulai berdoa. Ia ingin…Tuhan mengembalikan semuanya. Seperti semula. Ia ingin itu.

"Hiks…Tuhan…aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Baru beberapa hari. Semuanya sudah seperti ini. Ku mohon kembalikan aku ke kehidupanku. Aku tidak sanggup. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Hiks…_umma_ Minnie harus bagaimana? Rasanya sakit sekali. _Umma_…Minnie mohon…bantu Minnie kembali…Minnie ingin pulang," suara itu terdengar parau. Masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sungmin berucap lagi. "Tuhan ku mohon…kembalikan aku ke masa lalu. Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku seperti dulu. Aku tidak sanggup di sini…ku mohon Tuhan…ku mohon…hiks…ku mohon," pinta Sungmin di depan Tuhan.

Matanya terpejam. Kelelahan menangis menumpahkan rasa sakit. Tanpa sadar ada seberkas cahaya yang datang. Berdiri di depannya. Mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Bergumam pelan. "Minnie harus kuat…bukankah ini keinginan Minnie. Minnie ingin mengenal dunia bukan? Minnie ingin memberikan dia kebahagiaan dan tidak menginginkan dia seperti Minnie? Minnie harus bisa. _Umma_ percaya pada Minnie."

Sesosok cahaya itu menyanyikan lullaby untuk Sungmin. Mengusap-usap rambut sang anak. Benar. Sungmin adalah makhluk masa lalu. Yang entah mengapa Tuhan mengambilnya. Mempermuda umurnya membuat Sungmin serasa masih baru berada di dunia ini.

Kepolosannya seakan membuktikan seakan-akan Sungmin masihlah seorang bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah…Tuhan, gereja, umma, Kyuhyun dan kelinci. Selebihnya…seakan ia masih mempelajarinya. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Tuhan sedang berusaha memberikan kehidupan yang lebih layak?

Mengingat di masa lalu…Sungmin hanyalah seorang anak yang hidup di sebuah bangunan. Hanya di bangunan itu ia berinteraksi. Tanpa ada orang lain. Dan beginikah hasilnya? Kepolosan yang ada? Dan hatinya yang gampang terluka?

Sosok itu masih menyanyikan lullaby untuk Sungmin…mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Sampai…langkah seseorang menginterupsinya.

Matanya mengikuti suara itu. Dan bertemu dengan sepasang sepatu yang perlahan membuat ia ingin melihatnya. Di depannya…sosok itu menatap tak percaya apa yang terlihat. Matanya melotot sempurna. Lee Sungmin…dengan siapa? Bahkan orang itu tidak terlihat seperti manusia.

Apa…yang terjadi di sini?

Sosok cahaya _umma_ Sungmin tersenyum. Memberikan seseorang yang baru masuk itu sengatan yang membuatnya terasa hangat. Kemudian…suara itu membuatnya membatu di tempatnya. "Selamat datang di rumah Tuhan. Aku…ibu Sungmin dan…ini putraku, Lee Sungmin. Seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membahagiakanmu…"

Dan seketika…dunia seakan berhenti berputar, haruskah…orang itu mempercayainya? Haruskah…

"…dan ku harap kau bisa menerimanya…Kyuhyun-_ah_."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_ : Hai, saya apdet _chap_ 3 nya :)

Menurut kalian gimana?

Makasih yang sudah _review_ di chap sebelumnya.

Bersedia _review_ lagi 'kah?

Terima kasih ^^

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Your Ego or Your Happiness?

_**Thanks to :  
**_

_**Syubidubidu, Desysaranghaesuju, MegaKyu, Cho Miku, meyminimin,**_

_**Baka RYuKi, JaeRinKyu, Evilkyu Vee, yolyol, rhie sparkyu'min,  
**_

_**Dila choi, kyurin minnie, elf 203, Hyugi Lee, KyuLoveMin,  
**_

_**ByMingLee, lee kyuzha, Choi sila, Minami Ooshima, **_

_**ShippoChan, **_dan_**Nissa youichi **_yang sudah_** mereview **_di chapter sebelumnya_**^^  
**_

* * *

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fail!Family, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan?**

**Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan ada 'kan?**

**Kalau kau percaya, maukah kau mengatakan apa saja harapanmu pada Tuhan?**

**Maukah kau jujur padaku apa yang kau rasakan?**

**Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan?**

**Seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya?**

**Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa?**

**Aku bukan malaikat, iblis, jin, peri, dewi atau dewa.**

**Aku hanyalah seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia.**

**Apakah kau percaya itu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Cold!Kyu, Innocent!Min.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like? Don't read please.**_

_**Want to bashing? Do that to this story. Not to main character^^**_

_**Wanna RnR? Just do that.**_

_**And I'll give my thanks just for you~**_

_**Happy reading^^**_

* * *

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_

_**~Proudly Present~**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** Sebelumnya—**

* * *

**.**

Sosok cahaya _umma_ Sungmin tersenyum. Memberikan seseorang yang baru masuk itu sengatan yang membuatnya terasa hangat. Kemudian…suara itu membuatnya membatu di tempatnya. "Selamat datang di rumah Tuhan. Aku…ibu Sungmin dan…ini putraku, Lee Sungmin. Seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membahagiakanmu…"

Dan seketika…dunia seakan berhenti berputar, haruskah…orang itu mempercayainya? Haruskah…

"…dan ku harap kau bisa menerimanya…Kyuhyun-_ah_."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Four – Your Ego or Your Happiness?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Benar…orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai sana? Itu karena Kyuhyum berlari mengejar Sungmin. Sesaat Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia begitu kasar. Karena itu…itu mengejar Sungmin…berniat meminta maaf.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun sampai di dalam…ia di sambut oleh kejadian di luar perkiraannya. Sosok itu…berbentuk cahaya…dan siapa tadi…Ibu…Sungmin?

"Apa kau sedang bertanya aku ini apa?"

'Deg'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Apa sosok di depannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Apa aku boleh tahu apa alasanmu tidak percaya pada Sungmin? Dan…kenapa kau sampai ke sini?" Tanya sosok itu lagi. Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dan menjawab pelan. "Aku…ingin minta maaf pada…Sungmin."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat sebuah kekehan hadir dari bibir sosok itu. Namun ketika Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, sosok itu pun terdiam. "Sebenarnya…siapa kau dan…Sungmin?"

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa sosok itu lakukan. Kemudian…ia mulai membuka mulutnya…berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari _namja_ yang tanpa sadar begitu membuat sang anak –Sungmin, benar-benar menjalani apa yang Tuhan perintahkan.

"Sungmin adalah sosok masa lalu yang datang ke sini. Maksudku…Tuhan membawanya berhadapan dengan dunia…mempermuda umurnya karena…Tuhan ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa masih ada kebahagiaan dan…dunia itu indah –untuk Sungmin…"

"…jika kau bertanya bagaimana bisa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Aku sudah meninggal. Dan anakku…Sungmin belum meninggal. Namun jika kau bertanya sosok aslinya itu seperti apa sekarang…tentu saja dia telah menjadi _namja_ berusia puluhan tahun atau mungkin…hampir seabad."

"L-lalu…"

"Yang aku tahu…sosok Sungmin di masa lalu –menghilang. Keluarga kami memang sudah punah…tetapi…hanya Sungmin yang masih ada dan sampai pada suatu hari Sungmin menghilang dan…akhirnya aku menemukannya di sini –tentu saja setelah aku benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Tuhan memberitahuku tentang takdirnya. Tuhan ingin menunjukkan bahwa Ia menyayangimu melalui Sungmin…"

"…kalau kau masih bingung? Karena sebenarnya aku juga bingung mau menjelaskan bagaimana. Maukah kau…melihat Sungmin di masa lalu bersamaku? Yah…anggap saja Sungmin sekarang adalah…sosok baru yang di lahirkan Tuhan untukmu. Jadi…kemarilah dan sambut tanganku. Kenali Sungmin dan…terima dia di sisimu…"

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

_Puluhan tahun yang lalu…_

_._

Hiruk pikuk kota yang padat tak terlihat di sini. Pohon-pohon rindang berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Membuat suasana begitu asri. Sosok ibu Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun menyusuri tempat di mana dulu Sungmin hadir. Sebuah desa yang indah dan berseri.

Sosok itu membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat di mana Sungmin main untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Di danau di belakang rumah mereka. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sosok Sungmin tertawa riang di sana tetapi tidak…ketika seorang _namja_ paruh baya menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sungmin-ah, cepat masuk," suruh _namja_ itu yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah ayah Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin kecil yang ingin protes. "Tidak ada protes. Cepat masuk."

Sungmin kecil menunduk dan menjawab lirih. "B-baik _appa_."

Dan sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu rumah.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Hari-hari terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Kyuhyun kini bisa melihat Sungmin yang perlahan tumbuh dewasa tetapi hanya berada dalam sebuah bangunan yang kita sebut rumah. Bahkan…Kyuhyun bisa melihat, untuk makan saja, sosok _umma_ Sungmin lah yang mengantarkannya ke kamar Sungmin. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin makan di meja makan bersama keluarga mereka. Hal yang Kyuhyun sangat herankan.

"Ayah Sungmin mengurung Sungmin di kamarnya karena…Sungmin bukan anak yang biasa saja. Yah…seperti yang kau ketahui sekarang. Ia terlahir sebagai tangan kanan Tuhan 'kan? Bertanya kenapa aku tahu? Karena pernah dulu…saat berumur empat tahun, Sungmin bilang akan ada bencana besar di desa ini. Kami tidak tahu itu benar apa tidak. Tetapi ada satu yang pernah terjadi. Sungmin bilang bahwa _halmoni_nya akan segera pergi. Dan itu kenyataan. Hanya sebuah ucapan kecil tapi berarti. Karena itulah, ayah Sungmin tidak mengizinkan Sungmin keluar rumah."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Apa karena _ahjushi_ takut Sungmin akan…"

"Benar. Ayah Sungmin takut kalau Sungmin mengucapkan apa saja dan itu akan jadi kenyataan. Karena itu…hanya aku dan ayah Sungmin yang boleh berinteraksi dengannya."

Diam. Kyuhyun diam. Apa jika seperti ini…ia harus percaya? Apa yang harus…ia katakan?

* * *

**...**

* * *

"_Umma_…ayolah. Sudah duabelas tahun aku berada di sini. Biarkan aku memiliki teman _umma_. Aku…"

"Tidak sayang. Kau hanya boleh berada di sini. Dengarkan dan laksanakan apa yang di katakan _appa_. _Arraseo_?" bisa terlihat…Sungmin yang perlahan beranjak dewasa pun mengangguk di depan ibunya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bisa mengetahui bagaimana dulu wajah Sungmin dan sosok yang ada di sampingnya.

Benar-benar sama dengan yang ia temui. Sungmin yang selalu mengganggunya dan sosok di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sungmin di dalam kamar itu. Duduk sendirian di tepi ranjang atau kadang menghadap jendela. Menatap langit cerah yang seolah menantangnya untuk keluar rumah. Tetapi…itu tidak akan mungkin. Mana bisa?

Waktu di masa itu berjalan begitu cepat. Tapi…ketika Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan…apakah sewaktu ia kembali ke masa sekarang akan sama dengan berjalannya waktu masa lalu?

Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Matanya terus menyusuri kedua mata kelinci itu. Yang selalu menatapnya polos. Ia harus…bagaimana sekarang?

"Kau sudah mengerti 'kan Kyu?" Tanya umma Sungmin di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah terdiam. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "B-bagaimana Sungmin ada…"

"Sampai…suatu ketika…semua itu terjadi. Pelayan rumah kami melapor kepada kami bahwa Sungmin menghilang. Semua bajunya masih di tempat. Jendela dan pintu juga tertutup rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kaburnya Sungmin. Tapi kami menemukan sebuah buku. Entah buku apa, yang jelas buku itu agak bercahaya dan akhirnya tertutup juga menghilang. Aku histeris. Menangis karena kehilangan anakku satu-satunya…"

"…malamnya, kejadian tak di sangka terjadi. Perampokkan terjadi di rumah kami. Kami yang memang ingin mempertahankan semuanya justru di bantai habis. Aku…tidak bisa meninggal dengan tenang sampai akhirnya…tanpa sadar Tuhan memberitahuku bahwa Sungmin…ada di masamu. Yah, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana. Anggap saja…Tuhan melahirkan Sungmin kembali ke dunia. Dengan sosoknya yang lebih muda. Kau…mengerti 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Namun keringat membasahi wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya matanya seakan gelap dan…

Ia seakan kembali ke tempat semula ia berada.

* * *

**...**

* * *

'Deg deg deg'

'Aku…di sini lagi? Dan…masih ada Sungmin di sana? Tunggu…apa ini masih hari…Sabtu? Jadi…_flashback_ tadi hanya…beberapa menit saja?'

"Ku anggap kau sudah mengerti dan sekarang…percayalah pada Minnie-ku. Aku titipkan ia padamu dan…ku mohon. Jangan sakiti dia lagi. Hatinya begitu rapuh. Ku mohon…terimalah ia dengan segenap hatimu. Sekarang, kau pilihlah antara, ego mu…atau kebahagiaanmu? Pikirkan yang terbaik. Dan sekali lagi aku mohon padamu, jangan…sakiti anakku. Terimakasih Kyuhyun dan…aku percaya padamu."

Dan setelah itu…sosok cahaya _umma_ Sungmin pun menghilang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya. Dan…telinga mendengar erangan pelan yang ia yakin berasal dari mulut Sungmin. Tanpa sadar…kakinya bergerak menuju Sungmin. Berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Sungmin perlahan menolah dan…ia terdorong ke belakang. Terkejut akan kehadiran sosok yang…tidak akan pernah bisa menerima keberadaannya. Benarkah begitu?

"K-kyu…k-kenapa kau a-ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin gagap. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan tanpa sadar. Alis Sungmin bertaut tak mengerti. "K-kenapa kau ter…"

'Deg deg deg'

'Wajah Kyunnie dekat sekaliiii,' batin Sungmin berteriak. Kini mata mereka bertemu. Kilat kepolosan terpancar jelas dari mata Sungmin dan…sorot tajam mata Kyuhyun membuat mata mereka bertubrukan. Sungmin mengerjap tak jelas kala Kyuhyun semakin mendorongnya ke belakang. Membuat punggungnya menabrak kayu tempat berdoa di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin menginterogasi. "Kau sudah bilang padaNya?"

"Eung?" alis Sungmin bertaut. Membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan gumaman.

Kyuhyun mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. "Kau sudah bilang pada Tuhan kalau aku tidak membutuhkanmu?"

'Deg'

Sungmin menunduk mendengarnya. Benar juga. Seharusnya Sungmin sudah meneriakkannya ta—

"Kalau kau belum bilang baguslah. Jangan katakan apapun. Mengerti!"

"Eh?" mata Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerjap. Memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat lucu. "T-tapi 'kan Kyunnie tidak…"

'Sret'

"_Kajja_ kita pergi. Lagipula sepertinya kau masih mengantuk. Jadi kau mengigau sampai-sampai kau bisa ke sini," ajak Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin terbawa begitu saja. Membiarkan tangan hangat itu melingkupi tangannya. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Sungmin. Mudah-mudahan dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa…menerimanya.

"Kyunnie kita mau kemana?"

"Rumahmu lah!"

"_Mwo_? Ke rumahmu saja, _ne_? _Kajja_!" dan akhirnya…posisinya pun berbalik dengan keadaan Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun menuju rumah _namja_ tampan nan dingin itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Dua _namja_ itu berjalan pelan memasuki pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun senang. Menggoyang-goyangkannya sampai akhirnya indra pendengaran mereka menangkap sesuatu.

"Heh, lihat 'kan? Bahkan dia mengantarmu pulang. Apalagi kalau bukan selingkuh?"

"Cukup Han. Dia hanya mengantarku pulang. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menuduhku?" balas seseorang di depannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dua orang itu berdiri berhadapan. Saling menuduh. Tapi _namja_ yang lebih cantik membalasnya lirih. Terus bergumam lelah akan keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi ego, tetap saja menguasai hati mereka.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga lelah bertengkar denganmu. Kalau memang kau bosan padaku katakan saja, Kim Heechul!"

"Cho Hangeng! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, huh? Jahat sekali kau!"

"Terserah!"

"Kau…"

Kyuhyun jengah. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin menghampiri mereka. Eh? Benarkah? Lebih tepatnya menghampiri pintu yang akan mereka masuki.

Dan, Kyuhyun yang tak betah berujar dingin. "Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di depan pintu? Bikin malu saja. Ck. Dasar orang tua."

'Deg'

Jantung keduanya berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah tadi…Kyuhyun sedang memperingati mereka agar tidak bertengkar? Dan…ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mau bicara lagi pada mereka 'kan?

Keduanya masih terdiam. Kyuhyun juga merasa bosan. Memutar bola mata lalu berniat masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun Sungmin mencegahnya. Kemudian _namja_ kelinci itu berujar senang. "_Annyeong ahjuma_, _ahjushi_. _Choneun_ Sungmin _imnida_, aku pacarnya Kyunnie!"

_What the?_

Mata Kyuhyun melotot sempurna mendengarnya. Ia menatap tajam _namja_ bergigi kelinci di sampingnya yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berujar lagi. "Ehehehe, _ahjuma_ sama _ahjushi_ kaget yaaa? _Ne_, aku juga akan tinggal di sini. Ya 'kan Kyunnie?"

_WTH_? Apalagi ini?

"Sungmin…"

"Iya 'kan Kyunnie? Kau mau membiarkan kekasihmu ini tinggal sendirian? Jahat sekaliiii~" Sungmin berujar lucu membuat dua orang di depannya tidak berkedip. Lalu satu di antaranya berujar canggung. "Aa…aku tidak tahu Kyunnie sudah punya kekasih dan…ingin membawanya tinggal di sini. Tapi…y-ya sudah. A-ayo kita masuk saja."

Berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, Cho Heechul, membawa ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan sang kepala keluarga yang masih tidak percaya dan…Kyuhyun yang masih memandang Sungmin tajam. 'Ck! Manusia ini menyebalkan sekali. Seenaknya mengaku jadi pacarku. Sialan! Aish!' batin Kyuhyun.

Dan di sampingnya…Sungmin terus saja bergelayut manja di lengannya dengan ceria. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan menyentak tangan Sungmin kasar membuat _namja_ kelinci itu tersentak dengan Heechul yang menatap tak percaya anak bungsunya. "K-kyunnie…"

'Deg'

Tatapan tajam itu membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara. Dan detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya bersama seorang _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum lalu menatap _umma_ dan _appa_ Kyuhyun. "Percaya padaku _ne_, _ahjuma_, _ahjushi_. Aku akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Ehehe, tapi…ada baiknya kalian juga intropeksi, _ne_? Kyuhyun begitu tertekan dengan keadaan ini. Dan _gomawo_ sudah menerimaku, hehe. Aku susul Kyunnie dulu, ya? _Annyeong_."

Keduanya tak berkedip. Kenapa _namja_ ini…bisa tahu? Apakah Kyuhyun sering bercerita tentang keluarganya atau…bagaimana?

Semuanya seakan berjalan layaknya bumi yang terus berputar. Dan…tanpa sadar, seseorang yang perlahan memasuki rumahmu…aku membawa perubahan untukmu.

Ya…tunggu saja.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik sebal _namja_ di sampingnya. Apa-apaan sih? Tiba-tiba masuk kamar orang dan…bilang akan tidur di sini? Sudah seenaknya bilang pacarnya dan akan tinggal di rumahnya? Ck, menyebalkan.

"Kyunnie~" dan lihat! Sekarang apalagi? Memanggil namanya dengan nada manja yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Kyunnie~"

"APA?"

'Deg'

Sungmin tersentak ke belakang. Ia melirik Kyuhyun takut namun kemudian tersenyum. Menghampiri _namja_ tampan itu, duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Memberikan sengatan listrik ketika lagi-lagi kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun diam tak merespon. Kenapa sih _namja_ ini bisa tiba-tiba polos, menyebalkan, hangat sekaligus manja? Aish! Dan apa jadinya jika aku harus percaya bahwa dia yang akan membawa kebahagiaan untukku?, batinnya.

Kyuhyun merasa ragu. Apakah ini akan benar-benar terjadi? Ketika hidupnya akan di kelilingi oleh kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah ia duga? Aish. Terserahlah. Tapi…masa lalu itu?

ARRGGHHHH!

"Kyunnie _waeyo_? Masih belum percaya padaku, ya? Eh, terus masa lalu apa memangnya?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut mendengarnya. Melirik _namja_ di sampingnya, bertanya ketus. "Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Eh? Hehe, _aniyo_. Aku hanya…"

"Kau seorang _mind reader_?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat alis Sungmin bertaut kali ini. _Mind reader_? Itu bahasa Inggris ya? Aku 'kan tidak begitu mengerti, batin Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu _mind reader_ itu apa. Cari di kamus sana,"

"Hah? Kamus? Kamus apa?"

"Kamus kehidupan! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Tentu saja kamus bahasa Inggris. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa masuk sekolah terkenal itu sedangkan otakmu yang tak sepadan dengan standar sekolah itu," tuk. Kyuhyun mengetuk dahi Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin memekik pelan dan meringis. Memegang tangan Kyuhyun cepat dan protes. "Itu sakit Kyunnie! Kau ini bisa tidak sih lembut padaku?"

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun tidak!"

"Huh! Dasar menyebalkan," rajuk Sungmin dan membelakangi Kyuhyun. Hei, kenapa jadi _namja_ ini yang ngambek?

"Sudahlah. Keluar sana,"

"_Mwo_? Kemana? Aku akan tidur bersama Kyunnie 'kan?"

Jika sana ini _anime_, mungkin sudah muncul empat siku di dahi Kyuhyun. Sudah berucap seenaknya akan tinggal di rumahnya. Lalu sekarang? Sekamar dengannya? Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar gila.

Sungmin yang tidak mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun malah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu segera tersadar. "_Ya_! Jangan tidur di sini!"

"Tidak mau!" balas Sungmin cepat dan menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang kesal akhirnya mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuh _namja_ kelinci itu.

"Cepat turun,"

"Tidak mau Kyunnie~"

"Ku bilang turun! Sudah seenaknya mau tinggal di rumah ini, sekarang kau mau sekamar denganku? Yang benar saja! Cepat menyingkir sana!"

"Ish! Pokoknya tidak mau!" akhirnya merekapun saling menarik selimut. Sungmin yang mempertahankan selimut itu untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengambil selimut itu lalu menyingkirkan Sungmin.

"Cepat turun ku bilang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Turun!" Kyuhyun menarik lagi selimutnya.

"Tidak mau!" dan kali ini Sungmin menariknya balik lebih kencang.

"Ku bilang tu—" Kyuhyun menarik dan…

'Sret'

Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. "—run."

Kyuhyun terjatuh sempurna di atas tubuh Sungmin membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sungmin mengerjap pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian, sebuah senyum terukir indah di sudut bibir _namja_ kelinci itu.

Tangannya keluar dari selimut kemudian mengalungkannya di leher Kyuhyun membuat –lagi-lagi, tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja_ ini, ia sering merasakan perasaan aneh.

Benar-benar irasional.

'Chu~'

'Grrr…apalagi ini?' batin Kyuhyun saat dengan seenaknya Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menopangkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin. Melepas ciuman itu dan menatap seseorang di bawahnya tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mencuri ciuman dariku terus?" alis Sungmin bertaut mendengarnya. "Mencium? Mencium itu—"

"Mencium itu adalah apa yang tadi kau lakukan, kelinci jelek!"

"Ish! Aku bukan kelinci jelek Kyunnie~ cup," kata Sungmin sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau…"

"Aku menyayangi Kyunnie. Sangaaaat sayang sama Kyunnie~ hehehe,"

"Ck! Berhenti berbicara memuakkan!" balas Kyuhyun dan bangun dari posisinya kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya. Membiarkan Sungmin tetap terbaring di ranjangnya. Saat ia ingin beranjak. Lagi-lagi tangan Sungmin mencegahnya. "Apalagi Lee Sungmin?"

'Deg'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat kala melihat tatapan lembut Sungmin. Ada kilat ketulusan di sana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Bersila menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun heran sekaligus bingung. Apakah ia…harus percaya?

"Aku mulai berpikir. Sekalipun Kyunnie menolakku, aku akan tetap ada di sini. Aku tidak akan gegabah dengan langsung mengatakan pada Tuhan bahwa Kyunnie tidak menginginkanku. Aku akan tetap bertahan walau…di sini rasanya sakit…" ujar Sungmin pelan sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak berkedip. "…aku…tidak peduli. Setidaknya Tuhan menunjukkan padaku dunia yang begitu indah. Bisa pergi kemanapun dengan teman. Apalagi itu Kyuhyunnie, hehehe…"

"…yah…walau Kyunnie sering membentakku dan tak mau menerimaku. Aku akan tetap berusaha. Setidaknya sampai Kyunnie bahagia. Karena mungkin…setelah Kyunnie bahagia tugasku selesai dan artinya…aku akan pergi. Dan…aku akan kembali ke masa lalu! Hehehe, walau tanpa _umma_, _appa_ dan yang lainnya." Lanjut Sungmin.

'Deg'

Kyuhyun tersentak pelan namun menjaga ekspresinya. Benar juga. Kalau Sungmin memang bisa membuatnya bahagia, itu artinya akan pergi dan tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu hari-harinya. Ah, pasti akan sangat…menyenangkan. Eh, benarkah?

Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ di depannya. Kemudian satu tangannya menangkap tangan Sungmin. "Sudahlah. Kau ini semakin melantur. Aku malas berbicara soal itu."

"_Ne_, aku tahu itu karena Kyunnie memang tidak pernah mau menerimaku. Hehe, sudahlah. _Kajja_ kita tidur," ajak Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. Kemudian Sungmin menyusul lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia diam. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Otaknya saja kacau akan pilihan antara percaya atau tidak.

'Pilihan itu.

Egoku? Atau kebahagiaanku? Kenapa begitu?

Apa aku terlalu egois untuk menerima seseorang yang katanya akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukku?

Aish, yang benar saja? Aarrgghhh! Aku benar-benar bingung.

Sungmin. Aish, entahlah. Aku harap kau memang bisa bersabar menghadapi sikapku.

Yah, selamat siang. Lee Sungmin.'

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_Akhirnya apdet juga_**. **_Sebenarnya menurut saya ini_chapter_paling susah_**.**_

Abis saya bingung mau ngegambarin sosok Sungmin kayak mana.

Mudah-mudahan dengan ini lebih ngerti yak? #ditabok

Ah, yasudahlah. Menurut kalian_chapter_ini bagaimana?

Suka? Atau engga?

Mohon _RnR_nya yaaaa_**~?**_

_Don't be silent reader please :D_

Makasih^^

_**.**_

_**With Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Beginning of Happiness?

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fail!Family, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan?**

**Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan ada 'kan?**

**Kalau kau percaya, maukah kau mengatakan apa saja harapanmu pada Tuhan?**

**Maukah kau jujur padaku apa yang kau rasakan?**

**Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan?**

**Seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya?**

**Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa?**

**Aku bukan malaikat, iblis, jin, peri, dewi atau dewa.**

**Aku hanyalah seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia.**

**Apakah kau percaya itu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Cold!Kyu, Innocent!Min.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like? Don't read please.**_

_**Want to bashing? Do that to this story. Not to main character^^**_

_**Wanna RnR? Just do that.**_

_**And I'll give my thanks just for you~**_

_**Happy reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Umu Humairo Cho**

_**.**_

_**~Proudly Present~**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter**_** Sebelumnya—**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ di depannya. Kemudian satu tangannya menangkap tangan Sungmin. "Sudahlah. Kau ini semakin melantur. Aku malas berbicara soal itu."

"_Ne_, aku tahu itu karena Kyunnie memang tidak pernah mau menerimaku. Hehe, sudahlah. _Kajja_ kita tidur," ajak Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. Kemudian Sungmin menyusul lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia diam. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Otaknya saja kacau akan pilihan antara percaya atau tidak.

'Pilihan itu.

Egoku? Atau kebahagiaanku? Kenapa begitu?

Apa aku terlalu egois untuk menerima seseorang yang katanya akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukku?

Aish, yang benar saja? Aarrgghhh! Aku benar-benar bingung.

Sungmin. Aish, entahlah. Aku harap kau memang bisa bersabar menghadapi sikapku.

Yah, selamat siang. Lee Sungmin.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Five – The Beginning of Happiness?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ah, ini jam berapa?, batinnya tanpa sadar. Ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas. Terlihat seperti bayi. Aish, ayolah apa yang aku pikirkan?, pikir _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berniat menuju kamar mandi. Namun, sebuah tangan menahannya. "Kyuhyunnie~"

'_Shit_!' batin Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa merasa kesal. Ia melirik Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya. Bertanya malas. "Apa?"

Sungmin memamerkan senyuman polosnya. "Aku lapar Kyunnie~~ makan yuk~?" ucap serta ajaknya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya. Menjawab santai. "Kalau kau lapar. Turun saja sana. Mungkin dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Kyuhyun berucap tanpa menoleh dan berjalan lurus ke arah kamar mandi. Sungmin tahu benar siapa itu 'dia'. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki kamar mandi lalu membawanya ke lantai bawah. Ke ruang makan.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin tapi tetap saja, entah mengapa tangan mungil itu lebih kuat menariknya daripada tenaga ia yang berusaha melepasnya. Merasa tidak bisa mengelak. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah di bawa ke ruang makan dan…bertemu…mereka.

Ya, kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

"_Annyong ahjuma, ahjushi_~ wah~~ makan malamnya sudah siap ya? Hehe maaf ya Sungminnie tidak membantu _ahjuma_. Tadi ketiduran sih habis ngobrol sama Kyunnie," sapa Sungmin sambil berucap polos merasa bersalah. Heechul, yang melihat sang anak dan sang 'kekasih' anaknya itu hanya tersenyum mengerti dan menyuruh mereka duduk.

"Duduklah, Minnie, Kyunnie. _Kajja_ kita makan malam,"

"_Ne ahjuma_!" balas Sungmin riang dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kemudian mengambilkan piring beserta nasi juga lauknya. Lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit memandang makanan di depannya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan ini. Apa-apaan kau memberikanku sayuran sebanyak ini?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin hanya tersenyum polos dan mengambil sesendok nasi beserta lauk kemudian menyodorkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah Kyu. Ini sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu,"

"Aku-tidak-suka-sayuran-Tuan-sok-tahu,"

"Pokoknya kau harus makan," Sungmin memaksa. Memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua jarinya kemudian memasukkan sesendok makanan itu membuat mata Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya.

"_Ya_! Ap-pham—" belum sempat meneruskan umpatannya, Sungmin kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi beserta lauk kebencian Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu semakin melotot sedangkan Sungmin di depannya malah tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun menelan susah payah makanan kebenciannya itu lalu menatap tajam Sungmin yang balas menatapnya polos. _Namja_ itu mendengus mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tanpa dosa itu. Namun, sepertinya Sungmin masih ingin ia memakan makanannya.

"Diamlah Sungmin! Aku benci makanan itu!"

"Tapi kau harus makan Kyu~"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"TIDAK! KAU DENGAR TIDAK SIH! AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" bentak Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin kembali mengkeret ketakutan. Ia melirik Nyonya dan Tuan Cho. Meminta pertolongan. Kedua orang tersisa itu masih belum bergeming namun kemudian memberanikan diri.

"K-kyu _chagi_~ jangan t-terlalu kasar pada kekasihmu, nak," nasihat Nyonya Cho –Heechul kepada anaknya. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli. Dan menjawab sinis. "Peduli apa kau padaku?"

'DEG'

Jantung Heechul berdetak lebih cepat dan…rasanya begitu sakit. Kenapa…Kyuhyun begitu membencinya?

"Sopan pada ibumu, Kyuhyun,"

"Cih! Pedulimu juga apa? Peduli kalian apa? Bukankah kalian lebih senang bertengkar daripada mengurusku, eh?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Heh, aku benar Tuan Cho!"

"Kyuhyunnie! Sopan pada _appa_mu,"

"Dan kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku, sialan!" Sungmin diam. Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang berucap setelahnya. Kyuhyun menatap sinis tiga orang di sekitarnya. Terlebih ia sangat kesal kepada Sungmin.

Setelah keheningan tercipta lama. Hangeng, sang kepala keluarga memulai percakapan lagi. "Kami berjanji akan intropeksi dan tidak egois lagi."

"_Tsk_!"

"Setidaknya kau berusaha percaya, Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kau merasa senang!"

"Senang? Kau bilang aku harus senang sedangkan selama empat tahun ini kalian berusaha membunuhku dengan terus bertengkar tak beralasan itu? _Tsk_! Memuakkan."

"Kami janji," kali ini Heechul membantu sang suami. Ia juga ingin mengakhirinya. Keegoisan dan ketakpercayaan ini harus ia akhiri. "Kami janji akan berbaikan Kyu. Asal…kau mau mendukung kami, _ne_?"

"Terserah!"

"Kyuhyunnie jangan begitu. Mereka 'kan sudah mau berusaha membuang ego mereka, _eoh_? Lagipula _ahjuma_ dan _ahjushi_ sudah menyiapkan waktu kosong untuk kalian jalan-jalan besok, loh! Kyunnie mau ya? Benar begitu 'kan _ahjuma_? _Ahjushi_?" ujar Sungmin.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun menatap tak berkedip Sungmin. Seakan menangkap kebingungan kedua orang itu, Sungmin hanya member sinyal untuk mengangguk atau mengatakan iya.

"A-ah, _ne_, besok kita akan jalan-jalan bersama. Dengan Sungminnie juga. Bagaimana?" ucap Hangeng –sang kepala keluarga akhirnya.

"Tidak," Kyuhyun membalas cepat. Sungmin menatap Heechul menyuruhnya untuk merengek kepada anaknya itu.

"Kyunnie ayolah, percaya pada _umma_ dan _appa_. Kami berjanji akan berbaikan dan besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan, _ne_? Nanti kita ajak Kibummie juga, ya? Ya? Ya?" rengek Heechul –umma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menatap malas kedua orang tuanya. Lalu melirik Sungmin di sampingnya yang tengah menatap lembut sambil menganggukkan kepala berulang kali. Ah, seperti keegoisannya juga harus ia kesampingkan.

"Hn." Ambigu, eh? Tapi mereka tahu. Jawabannya pasti iya.

"Yeee! Kyunnie memang anak yang baik, cup!" girang Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lalu melayangkan kecupan di pipi _namja_ tampan itu membuat Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan mencuri—"

'Cup'

Dan oh! Sungmin itu apa? Baru akan di ingatkan, _namja_ imut itu malah menempatkan sebuah ciuman di bibir tebal Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ tampan itu melotot sempurna. Namun kemudian mendesah pasrah.

Hangeng dan Heechul hanya terkekeh melihat. Merasa aneh mendengar kikikan mereka. Tersenyum canggung namun kemudian tersenyum lembut. Seakan saling berkata, 'kita bisa,' dan itu demi Kyuhyun.

Ya, mereka pasti bisa.

'Dan…terimakasih Sungmin…untuk idenya,' batin Hangeng dan Heechul bersamaan.

Yang tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun tengah menyembunyikan senyum kegembiraannya. Bolehkah setelah ini ia bersorak dan berteriak? Oh, tentu saja.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun. Namun ia urungkan takut-takut nanti Kyuhyun akan marah lagi padanya. Akhirnya ia memilih mendekati meja belajar Kyuhyun.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terbuka. Buku diary Kyuhyun kah?

Tepat di halaman itu. Di sana tertulis sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi. Ah, apakah ia baru saja membantu Kyuhyun mewujudkan satu harapannya?

.

.

Aku ingin makan malam bersama _appa_ dan _umma_ lagi. Tanpa mereka yang bertengkar dan justru berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhan mereka untuk berbaikan.

.

.

"Kyunnie ayo banguuunnnnn~~~~!" teriakkan Sungmin menggema di kamar bercat biru itu. Kyuhyun masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya, mengabaikan teriakkan Sungmin yang memang sangat mengganggunya.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menarik-narik selimut yang Kyuhyun pakai. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun terganggu. "Berhenti menggangguku Lee Sungmin!"

"Tidak! Ayo cepat bangun. Bukankah hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan? Ayolah Kyunnie~ ini sudah sangat siang," balas Sungmin masih sambil menarik-narik selimut berwarna biru itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "_Tsk_! Baik-baik, aku bangun," gumamnya malas masih belum membuka matanya. Hanya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Mungkin berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, mengambil wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun.

'Cup'

"Ayo bangun Kyu. Semuanya sudah menunggumu," kata Sungmin lembut sambil mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu sendiri tentu saja sudah membuka matanya sempurna saat lagi-lagi bibir _namja_ imut di depannya kembali menyapa permukaan bibirnya.

Hah, dasar Lee Sungmin.

Merasa Kyuhyun hanya diam dan hanya menatapnya. Sungmin berkata lagi. "Ayo Kyunnie _chagi_~ Semuanya sudah menunggumu."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Semua? Bukankah hanya kedua orang itu?"

"Hei, mereka itu orang tau mu tahu. _Ne_, semua, Kibummie dan Siwon-_ssi_ sudah ada di bawah,"

"_Mwo_?" ya, itulah respon Kyuhyun. Bingung darimana ekspresi itu datang? Tentu saja karena ia tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin curiga. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku, 'kan?"

"Tidak! Sudah, ayo cepat mandi. Sejak kapan Kyuhyunnie ini begitu lambat, _eoh_?" balas Sungmin cepat dan menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelahnya, Sungmin kembali berteriak. "15 menit selesai, loh, Kyu." Dan beranjak turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, menatap kedua anaknya dan kedua calon menantunya melalui kaca yang ada di dalam mobil keluarga itu. Kyuhyun diam, Kibum di sampingnya juga diam. Sungmin di jok belakang bersama Siwon juga diam. Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin, dia tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas lalu berseru. "Ke taman bermain saja _ahjushi_. _Ne_?"

"Hah?" keempatnya _minus_ Kyuhyun dan tentu Sungmin sendiri hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Taman bermain? Yang benar saja, Sungminnie," ucap Heechul. Sungmin nyengir merasa tak bersalah. "_Gwenchana_, aku pikir Kyuhyunnie pasti akan senang. Apalagi di sini ada Kibummie. Ya 'kan Kyunnie?"

Ketiganya –Kibum, Heechul dan Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun bersamaan. Merasa di perhatikan. Kyuhyun berucap, "Apa? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat semuanya menghela napas. Lalu menyetujui usul Sungmin. "Baiklah, kita ke taman bermain. Berangkat!" ucap Hangeng pada semua orang di mobil itu.

Ya, setidaknya kau harus tahu, bahwa kini, tanpa sadar ada sebuah senyuman kesenangan di sana.

.

.

"Wuaaah, ramai sekali," ujar Sungmin senang saat mereka sampai di taman bermain. Matanya membulat dan berbinar-binar. Kemudian tanpa sadar menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja hal itu membuat empat orang tersisa hanya melongo tak percaya.

Setelah agak jauh dari keempat orang itu, Kyuhyun menahan langkah Sungmin dengan berhenti. Sontak, Sungmin menoleh dan hanya bisa memberikan cengiran polos kebanggannya.

"Seenaknya menarikku. Apa mau mu sih?" Sungmin cemberut. Tak lama, orang tua Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon sudah ada di belakang mereka. Menggeleng kecil memperhatikan pasangan baru –baca palsu- ini.

"Sudah-sudah, _kajja_ kita naik wahana. Ayo," ajak Heechul merangkul Kyuhyun dan Kibum juga melirik suaminya. "Ayo Han."

Dan sebuah ajakan lembut yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun maupun Kibum tersenyum. Tentu saja yang menyadari hanya Sungmin juga Siwon.

Pun Sungmin maupun Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan. "Terimakasih Tuhan."

.

.

"Nah, _kajja_, kita makan malam," ujar Heechul ceria lalu meletakkan mangkok besar berisi sup kesukaan kedua anaknya. Ah, Tuhan, benarkah ini yang di sebut awal dari kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun sibuk diam sambil menerawang apa saja yang baru terjadi hari ini. Lihatlah! Ini pertama kalinya keluarga mereka makan malam bersama lagi. Di tambah adanya Siwon –pacar sang kakak, juga Sungmin yang entah mengapa membawa perubahan.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Inikah kebahagiaan yang perlahan muncul? Dan itu berasal dari Sungmin?

"Kyu? Kau mau makan apa? Biar _hyung_ ambilkan," suara Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua di depannya itu dan menjawab asal. "Apa saja. Asal…"

"Jangan sayuran," sambung Kibum cepat. Setelahnya, Kibum mengambilkan beberapa sendok nasi beserta lauk kesukaan Kyuhyun. Kemudian memberikannya. Detik berikutnya, suasana hening. Hanya ada suara bertemunya sendok juga garpu dengan piring yang menjadi wadah makanan mereka.

Kyuhyun masih merasa bingung. Namun berusaha mengabaikan. Mudah-mudahan saja ini awal yang baik.

'_Gomawo_, Tuhan.'

.

.

Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama _umma_, _appa_ dan Kibum _hyung_.

.

.

Aku ingin makan malam bersama sekeluarga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Note : Maaf telat apdet.**_

_**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Mohon Reviewnya^^**_

_**Makasih.**_

.

_**Loved,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


	6. Chapter 6 : I Don't Know Why?

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fail!Family, Angst**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kau percaya Tuhan 'kan?**

**Kau percaya bahwa Tuhan ada 'kan?**

**Kalau kau percaya, maukah kau mengatakan apa saja harapanmu pada Tuhan?**

**Maukah kau jujur padaku apa yang kau rasakan?**

**Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki tangan kanan?**

**Seseorang yang menjadi kepercayaannya?**

**Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa?**

**Aku bukan malaikat, iblis, jin, peri, dewi atau dewa.**

**Aku hanyalah seseorang yang di utus Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia.**

**Apakah kau percaya itu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Cold!Kyu, Innocent!Min.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like? Don't read please.**_

_**Want to bashing? Do that to this story. Not to main character^^**_

_**Wanna RnR? Just do that.**_

_**And I'll give my thanks just for you~**_

_**Happy reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Umu Humairo Cho**

_**.**_

_**~Proudly Present~**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**The Right Hand of God**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter**_** Sebelumnya—**

**.**

"Nah, _kajja_, kita makan malam," ujar Heechul ceria lalu meletakkan mangkok besar berisi sup kesukaan kedua anaknya. Ah, Tuhan, benarkah ini yang di sebut awal dari kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun sibuk diam sambil menerawang apa saja yang baru terjadi hari ini. Lihatlah! Ini pertama kalinya keluarga mereka makan malam bersama lagi. Di tambah adanya Siwon –pacar sang kakak, juga Sungmin yang entah mengapa membawa perubahan.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Inikah kebahagiaan yang perlahan muncul? Dan itu berasal dari Sungmin?

"Kyu? Kau mau makan apa? Biar _hyung_ ambilkan," suara Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua di depannya itu dan menjawab asal. "Apa saja. Asal…"

"Jangan sayuran," sambung Kibum cepat. Setelahnya, Kibum mengambilkan beberapa sendok nasi beserta lauk kesukaan Kyuhyun. Kemudian memberikannya. Detik berikutnya, suasana hening. Hanya ada suara bertemunya sendok juga garpu dengan piring yang menjadi wadah makanan mereka.

Kyuhyun masih merasa bingung. Namun berusaha mengabaikan. Mudah-mudahan saja ini awal yang baik.

'_Gomawo_, Tuhan.'

.

.

_Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama umma, appa dan Kibum hyung._

.

.

_Aku ingin makan malam bersama sekeluarga._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Six – I Don't Know Why?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matanya mengerjap lagi agar terbiasa dengan sinar mentari. Di depannya, tampak wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Lagi-lagi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam. Memperhatikan _namja_ di depannya melakukan apa yang _namja_ itu mau.

Kini _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu masih tersenyum. Mulutnya terbuka menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun agar bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Seolah seperti _déjà vu_, Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan. Melihat bagaimana bibir yang sering menciumnya itu melantunkan namanya. Wajah ceria yang selalu tampak sekalipun ia selalu membantak _namja_ polos ini tetap bersinar. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, sekarang ini ia hanya bisa membeku dengan merasa sebuah lengkungan senyuman hadir di bibirnya.

'Aish!' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menyingkirkan Sungmin dari hadapannya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang tetap saja memasang wajah dingin namun kesal.

Merasa Sungmin tidak beranjak, Kyuhyun berucap lagi. "Minggir, Min," usirnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin bergeser sedikit lalu duduk di ujung ranjang.

"_Ne ne_, Kyu. Minnie sudah siapkan air hangat di _bath up_. _Ahjuma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Jangan lama-lama ya Kyunnie mandinya," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Kyuhyun tak berkedip dan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish bodoh." Desisnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bodoh!"

.

.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang aneh setiap kali ia melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Apa sekarang ia benar-benar sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Sungmin di hidupnya? Dengan tinggal hanya menantikan kebahagiaan yang akan Sungmin berikan? Begitu?

"Kyunnie…"

'Hah, pasti itu hanya kiasan. Mana mungkin ada yang namanya tangan kanan…'

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Hah? Apa?" Kyuhyun refleks menjawab. Matanya mencari siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Ah, ternyata sang _umma_. "_W-wae u-umma_?"

Heechul tersenyum. "_Aniya_. Kau melamun saat makan. _Umma_ hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Kibummie akan kembali tinggal di sini. Kau senang?"

"_Mwo_?" terkejut. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali berdebat, ketika Sungmin kembali meminta yang tidak-tidak pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang terus merengek dan Kyuhyun yang terus mengatakan tidak. Sungmin merajuk dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ayo pulang, Min,"

"_Ani_. Pokoknya Minnie mau makan es krim yang besaaaar itu baru kita pulang,"

"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang, lollipop itu yang terakhir, Min,"

"_Shireo_. Minnie mau es krim!"

"Min! Pu-lang!"

"_Shireo_! Minnie mau es krim, Kyu~"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"_Aniyoooo_!"

"Min…"

"Kyuhyunnie?" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan terlihatlah sang _hyung_ dengan kekasihnya. "Aa, _annyeong_ Kibum _hyung_, Siwon _hyung_."

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari pelan di belakang kedua orang tuanya, Kibum juga Sungmin. Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang ke kejadian sebelumnya. Aish, kenapa ini bisa datang berturut-turut, _eoh_?

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun lari sendirian di belakangnya pun memelankan larinya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Menemani namja itu berlari.

"Kyunnie senang tidak?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ketika sadar Sungmin di sampingnya. melihat _namja_ itu tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum juga, entahlah, ia ingin sekali melakukan itu.

Mengangguk kemudian mempercepat sedikit larinya. "Yah~ aku senang kok."

Giliran Sungmin yang kini tersenyum. Ia mempercepat larinya menyamai Kyuhyun. Melihat _namja_ itu kini sedang tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah depan kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. "Terimakasih yah."

'Deg'

.

.

Note : Penasaran full chapternya?

Silahkan ke wp saya

Imajoyer137 . wordpress . com [hilangkan spasi]

Untuk password, silahkan cek info.

Terimakasih :D


End file.
